Otoño
by Tsuki-chan93
Summary: Squalo/Chrome/Xanxus. Squalo la miró por segundos; su corazón se sentía herido, pero tranquilo; sí ella era feliz junto al hombre al que le juró lealtad, entonces estaba bien para él.


Konnichiwa! Hace tiempo que no sacó algo nuevo y ando muy oxidada; escribó esto de forma random; porque se me ocurrió, pero espero al menos lo disfruten un rato ^^

Prontó espero actualizar mis otros fic; y como me pidieron será: Incantesimo Lunare, Vongola's Stars y La inocente crueldad de un príncipe =)

Nota: Contrario a lo que siempre escribo; esta vez es un ligero Squalo/Chrome/Xanxus; espero les guste (claro, sí alguién se anima a leerlo ^-^)

**Disclaimer:** KHR! no me pertenece, es de Amano Akira

* * *

Era un amor imposible, él lo sabía; era un idiota por amarla, pero lo era más por no pelear por ella.

**,,,…,,,**

Era como una prisionera; sin saber nada del exterior, únicamente para satisfacer los impulsos de aquel hombre cada vez que deseaba poseerla; se sentía mal, pero le amaba; esa jaula que había cortado sus alas no era de la persona que esperaba; no había sido _Mukuro-sama _la persona que la tomo entre sus brazos aquella noche que sintió la muerte tan cerca después de enterarse que su jefe había muerto. Había sido _él_; aquel hombre poseedor de la ira; hebras oscuras: _Xanxus._

**,,,…,,,**

Desde el primer día que la vio llegar en aquellos brazos de su Jefe, aquel al que juró lealtad, y servirle hasta que consumará su venganza; había quedado prendado de aquella imagen femenina llena de timidez; esas mejillas sonrosadas, esos ojos azules, esos labios; esas hebras sueltas sin aquel peinado de piña, la hacían hermosa; desde ese momento Squalo supo que estaba enamorado.

**,,,…,,,**

Aquel día era común, como cualquiera. Belphegor utilizando a Fran de tiro al blanco para divertirse un rato; Levi A Than intentando quedar bien con el jefe; Lussuria ejercitándose para tener un buen cuerpo y capturar algún chico de buen físico; Marmon contando dinero; y un peli-blanco mirando con fastidio la escena del tan especial escuadrón.

—Voiiiiiii! Estúpidos mocosos; qué carajo hacen; deberían de estar entrenado antes de que los malditos Vongola les lleven ventaja.

— Shishishishi~ Soy un príncipe, no necesito entrenar

— Che~ una celebridad no entrena, los ilusionistas sólo hacen eso: ilusiones.

— Hmp, sí no hay dinero de por medio, no entrenaré, mis habilidades no están oxidadas

— Lussu-nee hace eso sin que Squ-chan le diga

— …

— Voiiiiii!—. Antes de que Squalo pudiera decir más, el jefe había salido de su habitación rumbo al cuarto de aquella chica.

El peli-blanco chasqueó la lengua, frunció el ceño; escondió la mirada.

— Voiiiii! Imbéciles buenos para nada; Kuzo-ga—. Gritó antes de retirarse refunfuñando.

— Ushishi~ Parece que el capitán de estrategia está molesto— comentó el príncipe de manera burlesca.

— El estúpido del capitán se pone así, por soportar a un senpai tan baka como usted—. Pronunció monótono.

— Silencio; sí el jefe los oye, se molestará— habló por fin Levi; los otros dos se quejaron a su modo, pero al final decidieron callarse, pues temían a su jefe.

**,,,...,,,**

Por inercia caminó hacia el balcón; su mirada gris concentrada en un punto fijo; unas flores de azules pétalos; _"como sus cabellos"_ pensó el de piel bronceada; para después gritar a la nada varios "Voiii!" que se perdieron en el viento.

**,,,...,,,**

El anochecer llegó; ella le miró partir, una lágrima surcó por su rostro.

—Xanxus…—susurró a las cuatro paredes; se metió a la ducha; colocó sobre su delgado cuerpo nuevas telas, y se sentó en su cama, sintiendo su corazón comprimirse de soledad, cada vez que se iba, era lo mismo; la soledad era se compañía.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió; Chrome ya sabía quién era; esa cabellera casi plateda, esas orbes grises; esa espada en su mano: _Squalo._

— Voiii! El estúpido del jefe me pidió qué viera cómo estás, y te trajera esto—. Con su mano libre mostró una charola con alimentos en ella—. Sí no soy su estúpido sirviente, voii!—gritó por segunda.

La primera vez que le escuchó se espantó debido a ese hombre tan ruidoso, pero con el tiempo le tomó cariño; no era malo, simplemente era Squalo.

—Gracias— murmuró con timidez, levantándose de aquella cama, para tomar la charola en sus manos; se sentó en una silla de madera y la comida la colocó sobre una mesita del mismo material.

El peli-blanco la miraba a detalle, no podía evitarlo; sentía la necesidad de verla, aunque fuese sólo unos minutos al día cuando le llevaba la comida o la cena.

— ¿Eres feliz?— cuestionó con el semblante fruncido, intentando modular su voz; la mujer frente a él sonrió con sinceridad mirándolo confundida; bajó la vista al sentir sus mejillas rojas y susurró— _Si…_

Squalo la miró por segundos; su corazón se sentía herido, pero tranquilo; sí ella era feliz junto al hombre al que le juró lealtad, entonces estaba bien para él; aunque cada día sintiera que una parte de los pocos sentimientos que le quedaban como espadachín desaparecían por no tenerla en sus brazos.

* * *

Sí alguién terminó de leerlo; gracias ^^

El fic se me ocurrió de la nada; es muy random, lo sé; pero tenía que escribirlo, así una vez saqué esta idea, me dedicaré a mis asuntos y a buscar a mi musa de mis otros fics ^-^

Ahora explicó: Aquí Tsuna muere -lo lamento-; pero eso fue lo que mi mente me dijo escribiera; Mukuro desaperece de la vida de Chrome al verse libre de Vindicare; y los demás guardianes no la rescatan porque simplemente ella negó irse del lado de Xanxus.

El título de _**"Otoño" **_se debe a que al final del fic; pensé que el corazón de Squalo se marchitaba como las hojas verdes caídas del árbol al verse amarillas y secas.

_Dejen un review_ por favor.


End file.
